Alex Rider
Alex Rider was previously employed in the NATO special forces. He was Handpicked by Jens the leader of NATO because of his superior skills in close quarter combat and complex mission tactics making him capable of pulling off massive operations against terrorism all by himself. He is commonly know as " Super Soldier" or "Læffy" within the norwegian military, this is based on his skills and level of involvment i conflicts around the world. He is also known for his need of challenges along with his overly masculine lifestyle. Amongst other things he has to sleep on a hard surface in order to rest. video made by the norwegian army about "Læffy": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jp1yclQXd1Q Origin Alex was born in Canada on the 25th of December 1987. There he was raised by his Single father as his mother died during child birth. His father decided to make his son capable of surviving on his own, and did this by leaving him in the middle of the Canadian forest when he was six years old. He was only left with a pocketknife and one box of matches. after 5 years his father picked him out of the forest and personally trained him with firearms-training and military tactics. He also tought him 7 different languages (German, Russian, Korean, Chinese, Norwegian, French and Swahili). Alex then took the initiative to learn the basics of nuclear enginering and biological warfare. When he was 16 he was mortally wounded and brought to Norway in order to make a full recovery. There he was hired by the Norwegian special forces because of his superior knowledge of warfare, military tactics and survival. Missions Alex has been sent on numerous influential missions all over the world. In a 2013 press release Jens stated that he was the main contributor to the fall of the North-Korean Empire and was personally responsible for Kim-jong Un's dissapearance. He also solved several conflicts in the Middle-east, Russia and southern Africa. He has later worked as Jens's personal hitman, taking out high value targets like the rebellion leader Mae-tong-li in Vietnam und Warlord Regoso Wmbosa in Kongo. This information was previously confidential but leaked to the public during the 2014 leak, where numerous photos and documents where leaked to the internet. Jens stated that he only hired him when there were no other options left, and that his missions always were for the best to the people. INHUMAN Alex Rider was sent by Jens to fight along with the XxX againt the powerful HYRE terrorist organisation run by Erna. however in order for him to withstand the power of Cyber-Siv he needed to be injected with the powerful INHUMAN serum. But, because of his masculine background they had to tweak the recipe in order to decrease its effect as he still wanted a challenge, and using the full serum would remove the challenge of staying alive. Find more info about the INHUMAN project here: INHUMAN Powers and abilities Alex has shown himself to be a soldier of the century, the only rival being Tony the Mercenary. He went through his military service with outstanding records, and was spesificly chosen for several Tac-Ops missions because of his abilities. His hand-to-hand combat skills is almost unrivaled. capable of taking on several members of the russian special forces unarmed, while they was armed. He also took down almost all the members of the Korean special forces with just his CQC knowlege. Alex is also proven to use improvised weapons on several occations. like a rolled up newspaper, and sticks when fighting in the siberian forests After his INHUMAN injection he was given superhuman enhancments to almost every part of the human body. the only drawback was an unstable mind witch could warry from memory loss to post-traumatic stress disorder. Alex became strong enough to lift a two ton car at his maximum. on several occations he has been able to lift two soldiers with each hand the thrown them a great distance. He is fast enough to run on par with cars on the highway (around 100 km/h) at his maximum speed. his reflexes is enhanched to the point when he can react to a bullet coming his way Alex also has experience with almost every firearm through out the 20th century, but his weapon of choise is the TAC-knife and a self-developed pistol, the PCP (Perfect Combat Pistol). His greatest disability and weakness is his shy behavior and struggle when trying to work with others. This is one of the main reasons he always performeed his missions alone. This is possible caused by the emotional scar of not having a mother, and the fact that most of his childhood was spent alone in the Canadian wilderness. this weakness it difficult to communicate with him and coordinate a multistage attack with different squads as he will do all the work on his own automaticly. Alex also has a difficlt time finding a suitable girlfriend, despite of fit and muscular body, because he doesnt know how to talk about feelings or confess his emotions for someone else. Trivia * Alex Rider personally trained Bear Grylls all his survival skills * he sometimes sleeps with his HK416 in the shower * His greatest weakness is speaking in public * He once sneaked into the US presidential office to take a selfie, then left without anyone noticing * His favourite sport is Sumo-wrestling * His work inspired the teens action books written by Anthony Horowitz